


you’re saying you want me to choke you?

by Anonymous



Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He was a simple man, all right? He liked when his wholesome friend made terrible jokes, sounded evil, and threatened people.After a stray comment from Ludwig, Corpse goes down the fanart rabbit hole.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054433
Comments: 39
Kudos: 832
Collections: Anonymous





	you’re saying you want me to choke you?

The clip was already linked on Twitter over fifty times, many of the posters @ing him, so it wasn’t like he had to go out of his way to see Sykkuno’s expression when he ‘threatened’ him. 

His embarrassment when Corpse is talking about wanting him to threaten him is adorable as always. Then he says it—”So Corpse you’re saying you want me to choke you…?”—looking almost smug for a moment, before breaking out into laughter and backtracking, a hand automatically shooting up to cover his face as he stutters out an explanation. It’s still surprising the second time, and Corpse grinned and chuckled as he watched the moment play back. Spicy orange Sykkuno was a joy.

The video played out for a minute and a half, cutting off after Ludwig’s comment about fanart. And, well, it was three in the morning. It wasn’t like Corpse had anything more pressing to do… He'd seen fanart of him and Sykkuno’s characters—honestly, some of it was pretty fucking cute—but would people actually draw Sykkuno choking Corpse? Because that sounded kinda interesting. 

He was a simple man, all right? He liked when his wholesome friend made terrible jokes, sounded evil, and threatened people. 

He scrolled through google images for a few minutes, but it was mostly video screen caps with the occasional piece of wholesome fanart thrown in. It wasn’t too weird, since the artists used their avatars. Corpse was looking for something a little more specific, because even if Ludwig had been trolling it was still an intriguing though.

Well, if it was anywhere…

_tumblr.com_

He copy-pasted their pairing name into the search bar and changed the ‘sort by’ to recent.

There was a picture of a reverse uno card, and then a little note that said:  
_See More for Mature Content, #choke me #corpsekkuno #sykkuno/corpse #corpse/sykkuno #fanart #Ihadto #sorrynotsorry;)_

Last chance to back off.

Who the fuck was he fooling, Corpse was way too curious for that. He clicked, tapping the trackpad impatiently as his internet stuttered.

The image loaded all at once, and it definitely wasn't another picture of their avatars. Corpse covered his face, groaning deeply. After a moment he licked his lips and removed his hands. Leant in to get a good look. Holy shit, this artist was good. Or bad. So, _so bad._

It was a hyper-realistic picture of Sykkuno gasping for air, drool sliding down the side of his plush mouth, with a pair of hands wrapped around his throat. Corpse's hands, more specifically, easily identified by the rings, chipped black polish and ‘bad bitch’ bracelet around his wrist. Sykkuno’s eyes were wide, pupils blown, and there was a pair of cat ears on his head clearly inspired by the ones he had worn on the Halloween stream. His eyes were wet, one of his hands desperately wrapped around Corpse’s wrist, but he didn’t look like he was trying to pry him off at all. 

In serial killer letters it said, “ _Choke me like you hate me but you love me.”_

Dear God, what had he ever done to deserve this? Corpse shivered, hands beginning to shake a bit as his eyes lingered on the excellent rendition of his own hands choking Sykkuno. The look on Sykkuno’s face was positively _lurid._ There was no indication he wasn’t enjoying it—in fact, he looked enraptured, and the artist had drawn it at such an angle that he appeared to be looking directly into the viewers eyes. 

“Holy shit,” Corpse muttered. “Bad idea. _Bad_ idea.” 

He closed the tab quickly, and the two others he’d been using. Then, for good measure, he shut his laptop. He needed to—to do something else. Something productive.

He swallowed and stood, making his way to the kitchen to grab a drink and determinedly ignoring the fact that he was hard.

**Author's Note:**

> ;) Comments most appreciated.
> 
> Guys, the fanart described doesn't exist. Ya'll hella thirsty.


End file.
